rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Umbra (alternate version)
Eagle Umbra is a fictional character based of the RWBY-verse and is the older brother to Diamond Umbra. Eagle's weapon of choice is a Dual Excalibur Chained Katana (DECK), but has been dubbed as Eagle's Wrath. He previously owned a CrossGun Quick Snipe (CGQS), dubbed the Chained Shot, but he later gave it to his sister Diamond Umbra after switching to the bladed weapons. Since then, it has become Diamond's weapon to train with, and Eagle does such in training her. Eagle is also close friends with Shade Luz and Diamond Tenebra. He is a member and leader of Team JETS and serves as a main rival to well-known Faunus Vector within Beacon Academy. He is also a former member of the White Fang, who later decided, under force, to help the Vale Police Department in catching criminals while acting as a Criminal Hunter. Eagle is also the current head of the Umbra family, after his father decided to pass the title down to him, although he hasn't come of age. Appearance Eagle appears as a young teenage boy with pale complexion, a red right eye and a left light blue eye. He wears a long sleeved black heavy trench coat with red linings by the end and on the left side of his chest he has a symbol of two red katanas, which is the Umbra family crest. On his wrists he has armored gauntlets which has his Shadow symbol sharply carved into them. Each gauntlet have a significant color, with the right being a lava red color, and the left gauntlet being an ice white color. Both gauntlets are concealed by the sleeves of his trench coat, rendering them invisible to others. Because he is a wolf-based Faunus, Eagle has wolf ears, which are highly visible. Also, for some reason he has wolf-like teeth. Whenever walking at night, Eagle's appearance is a complete pitch-black shadow, with his eyes glowing brightly, much of which only brings more fear towards his enemies. Constantly seen, Eagle carries a small blade everywhere he goes, but it is later revealed to be a hidden chain which he uses to chain his blades in performing multiple attacks. Personality Eagle is often described as a type of "mellow" person by his friends and family. He is shown to have a very serious personality and can be quite sarcastic at times, much of which may contribute to his short-temper. Still, Eagle is shown to have a humorous and kind side. He is seen to have a righteous side as well, who has respect for other people's lives, regardless of their species, either human or Faunus. He treats everyone equally and strongly despises those who judge and discriminate based on racial assumptions. Eagle is also an open person and is not afraid to speak his mind, going so far to insult politicians who have a strong disrespect for the Faunus. Eagle is shown to have a strong hate for bullies, despising how they treat others. despite the pain many humans have inflicted on his second race, Eagle shows no disdain of life towards them as a whole, but is disgusted by those who take abusive, racist and discriminatory actions. Because of his standards, Eagle also attracts the attention of many girls (human, Faunus, or Hybrid), all of which try to gain his affection. He is strongly aware of this and can notice even the slightest moment when one tries to show affection but will politely deny any advancement. Also, in showing his kindness to the girls as to not make them feel sad, he will often give them a gift which they will accept happily. However, the reason to this is that he is scared of having someone to actually care for and protect, besides his family and friends. The reason to this was because of the death of his human friends. Eagle is seen to be strongly disgusted by the treatment others give Faunus (treated as lesser beings). Because of his dark nature, Eagle has shown to heavily intimidate others, whether it is by his actions or not. Still, Eagle enjoys inflicting intimidation (although he has his limits) on his enemies, and when he does this, his voice changes it to the point that it becomes menacing and is deeper. Because of this, Eagle seems to have another personality where he completely changes, and has been seen as his intimidating nature. Eagle uses this personality when adressing his family if a problem is caused between them. Naturally, Eagle also intimidates members of his family, sometime even his own parents, although this is not because he wants to. Eagle also seems to accept the factors of life, such as when his friends were killed, he remained in grief for a few weeks, until accepting the harsh truth of life. He is also seen to be a realistic person who has seen how the real world works, most of which was because of his time in the White Fang. Eagle is seen to be fond of mystery novels, as books are his high sense of enjoyment when not wanting to focus on other things. Eagle is also easily provoked and can get angry quite fast. This is often seen with his rival Vector, although Vector only does this to fight Eagle. When provoked by others, Eagle's anger consumes him completely and will directly speak his mind, not caring who he hurts, but this is because of the pain inflicted on him because of his Faunus heritage. At one point, Eagle attacked several human students for making fun of his wolf-ears, calling him a dog or saying 'Here doggy-doggy." The students were all Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, to which he all took down in rage. Due to this, Eagle is seen to regret his actions at times. Despite all of it, Eagle has no concern about people knowing he is a Faunus, because he is far more accepting of his heritage. Eagle also seems to deeply care for his sister the most, including his parents. Eagle is seen to have excellent leadership and team working skills, knowing when it is the right time to attack or defend and can coordinate others through the battlefield as well. Eagle also as high level of stealth mastery and cause a high amount of intimidation on others, mostly because of his demeanor and cold persona. Notable opponents have stated that what also causes others to fear Eagle is his different colored eyes. Despite his impressive range of combat abilities, he also knows his own limitations (despite his enhanced endurance), and can think clearly when faced with a dangerous or stronger opponent, such as seen with the Nevermore. On a side note, Eagle can be seen to be very strict individual and will often address his parents this way, even when they joke on his friendship with Blake, such as saying they are a couple. Eagle is also a very direct individual, always going to the point at hand and never straying away from the subject. Eagle is also very straightforward and confident and will often think before his actions. This shows he is quite responsible and is willing to accept the consequences of his nature. He is careful in strict and important conversations in what he says, knowing when to say something and as when the right thing should be said. Since he is the current head of the Umbra family, Eagle is serious and strict when it comes to family relations. Also, when any member of the family causes a problem that could end up making the Umbra family look bad (mostly cousins), Eagle becomes a completely different person, dropping his kind and humorous side completely and completely becomes a man with no emotions only showing his deadly seriousness and intimidation. Through this, Eagle is much more serious than he usually is and becomes extremely strict, and will address them with a deeper tone in his voice, but never says anything that will hurt them and will speak the truth straightforward. Also if Eagle sets his mind on a certain goal he will not stop until he completes it, such as wanting to catch and put Angel Mort in prison. While not an obsession, Eagle has let his hate consume him to the point where he wishes death to Angel, but replies that he has no desire in killing. However, upon meeting Blake again, she begged him to let go in his desire of vengeance for it would end up killing him and destroy everything he holds dear. remembering what Blake told him year ago about him not blaming himself for the death of his friends, Eagle let go in his quest to catch Angel, letting the police chase after him instead. Thanking Blake, Eagle stated that if she hadn't stopped him, he would've lost the one friend who had always been there for him, and the fact of losing her would destroy him. Eagle himself still puts his life on the line for his friends, such as those in his team. Abilities & Powers Eagle's fighting style seems to be a combination of martial arts, swordsmanship and other athletic/acrobatic abilities. Aside from this, Eagle has similar styles to that of Team RWBY's, but vary in style nevertheless. Although he wielded the Chained Shot, no more information is known on the weapons use, except the fact that he had knowledge of using the firearm and had incredible and deadly accuracy, to which he was able to shoot multiple targets with high precision without shifting his movement, and strongly focusing his eyes on targets, regardless if they were moving or not. His accuracy is also seen when he shoots down targets who are far away, such as a Nevermore. One of Eagle's most remarkable abilities is his Semblance, in which he is capable to create Shadow-clones, similar to that of his childhood friend Blake Belladonna. These clones allow Eagle to either distract, confuse, shield, or hide himself from the enemy for a brief amount of time. However, Eagle's shadow clones are much more different that Blake's, but have few similarities. Unlike Blake, whose clones appear next to her, Eagle is able to create a clone from one distance to another, such as having moved forward almost eight feet, the clone is still visible and disappears a second later. The copies themselves also have a substance to them, making them solid until Eagle attacks or before it disappears. Eagle himself can create multiple copies at once, but in order to do so, Eagle has to distance himself each time, forcing him to further implement his speed, to which greatly affects his above-averaged endurance, although he can fight for a long time without showing any sign of fatigue. Because of his speed, Eagle can also run across obstacles and debris that are usually thrown his way or are collapsing, dodging them with ease, scale up pillars (falling or not), and jump high enough on falling platforms as well. Eagle' speed also makes it look like he has moved already, although at times it looks like he didn't. Eagle also shows above-average agility, strength, speed, and endurance, as shown when fighting multiple enemies, yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. His reflexes are also above-averaged, which was seen when he skillfully dodged the King Taijitu's attacks. When in battle, Eagle maintains his eyes on his opponent at all times, not losing focus or concentration at all, such as showing his keen observational skills and keen intellect. His senses are also beyond that of a normal human or Faunus, due to his strict training, such as his visual or auditory, in which he can see from a farther distance and hear creatures that are far away. Eagle has shown to have a strong sense of awareness, in which he is able to sense an attack before it strikes and can quickly take a defensive stance or offensive stance to counter it, which gives others no chance of reacting, either being Grim or the White Fang. However, it is ineffective against large creatures, although Eagle can still sense their attacks, to which he can still manage to escape in time. Eagle's strength has been seen occasionally, such as sending a fully-grown man (Faunus or human) across a room or field. Eagle demonstrated his strength on several of Angel Mort's henchmen, even though some of them were physically strong as well. Eagle's strength is seen to either be on par or higher than Yang from Team RWBY. Eagle's durability has been seen as well, such as taking several blows for Angel's staff, where he manages to remain undamaged by the blows, including the blasts he shoots from it, punching it of remaining unscathed by the explosive blasts, only being pushed back a few centimeters. Eagle has demonstrated a high level of skill when handling Eagle's Wrath. He has shown to have high velocity and furiosity with his strikes, slicing away at enemies with incredible precision and accuracy. He also has a preference towards the usage of "Iaido", a skill in Japanese sword fighting that involves quickly unsheathing for an rapid attack and then sheathing again. He has been shown in the series to be able to slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade. However, this is later revealed to be done by use of his elemental-dust powered gauntlets. Eagle's skill with his katanas demonstrates his master swordsmanship, and with that Eagle is shown to fend of numerous creatures of Grimm at once, whether he is working alone, or with his team. Eagle is also a highly adept martial artist specializing in Taekwondo, and Kung Fu. In attribute to his martial arts, Eagle is also a master of bojutsu and jojutsu. When in fights, Eagle is able to fend of multiple opponents at a time, and is often shown to not require the aid of others or his weapon, as such shows that his defensive skills are also advanced, along with his offensive skills. Eagle has also demonstrated athletic abilities that are above-averaged as well. While his swords are sheathed, Eagle can connect the swords from their handle and make it into a staff, which he utilizes to disarm and attack opponents with guns or swords as well. The sheathes are highly durable to damage, such as the blades can cut through almost every material. It is later revealed that Eagle's right katana can transform into a modified sniper rifle, which he will occasionally dual wield his his left katana, shooting at targets, while chaining his left katana to implement consecutive attacks as well. Aside from his common abilities, Eagle seems to have high knowledge of using elemental attacks as well, in which is unknown as to how he can do it. However, many have stated that the gauntlets he has are fueled by a significant amount of dust, and such dust contributes to the element. Eagle later confirmed that dust does fuel his gauntlets, and is the reason as to why he can use fire and ice, but does not know why his eyes light up. Eagle has shown to also have a certain amount of knowledge about Dust, such as it's properties, and has also shown knowledge in knowing how to power or enhance weapons with dust as well. Eagle has shown to utilize the fire and ice elements with a high degree of skill, especially with his Eagle's Wrath. When not using any weapons, Eagle uses ice to stop or freeze his enemies and fire to burn them or destroy his environment and surrounds the area with flames to give him an advantage, which is mostly seen on the creatures of Grimm. Most notably, when ever summoning fire or ice, his eyes will light up depending the element. Depending which element is used, it depends which eye lights up, since both eyes do not match, and can only light up separately, to which all depends on his emotional state. However, it is unknown as to why he was born with two different color eyes. Also, Eagle's sharp keen eyes allows him to track his enemies incoming movements no matter how close he is to them and can openly see through them. It is unknown as to how he does this, but wolf-based Faunus have been rumored to have incredible eyesight, not mattering the time of day, to which are able to track anything from a distance. Naturally, Eagle's incredible tracking skills are a higher result because of his very high sense of awareness. Also, Eagle has shown the ability to use his Aura in both offensive and defensive skills to quite a remarkable level and degree of skill. Most notably, Eagle's aura is mostly used with is martial arts, or to sometimes power his weapon, making waves that can slice creatures from a small distance, although they are not near the weapon's blade. Eagle aura was seen being used in An Adventure Commences against two Basilisks which he killed by amplifying his attacks and strength to pin the serpent-like creatures down to the floor. Eagle can also perfectly imitate the sound of a wolf, such as it's howl or growl. Whenever he imitates the growl, it tends to demonstrate Eagle's aggression. Also, because he is a Faunus, Eagle has night-vision and can see extremely well in the dark. He also has above-averaged hearing due to his wolf ears. Category:Fan Made Fauna